Totsuki's Melody
by Cloud4012
Summary: Andrew Grayson enrolls in the top Cooking school in all of Japan and he's a pretty good...so long as he's listening to music when he cooks. With his unusual style paired with his interesting friends. They're gonna take the cooking world of Totsuki by storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cooking with Music**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. Now I have always loved Shokugeki no Soma and it always bummed me out not many people made stories of it. I tried doing one of these before but I hit a block, but I think I have it figured out. I would like to thank Cowboy Alchemist for helping me with the character and I hope you like what I have planned. Just FYI I don't know very much about cooking so just pretend what I write works. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In New York City, the streets were bustling as people went about their daily lives. In New York, there are many amazing places to eat, from the super fancy places with even fancier food to simple hot dog and pretzel carts. But there was one place in the middle that everyone loved. It was called Grayson's and people from all over New York came for a delicious meal.

"Come on people! We got the lunch rush coming!" A man with black hair said as the various cooks in the kitchen worked hard. This was Liam Grayson and he was the head chef of this amazing eatery.

"Here you are sir." A chef said showing him a plate.

"Very good." Liam said putting the finishing touches on it before it went out. "How are those dishes coming along? Andy? Andy?"

Looking at the dish station, he saw a little boy with short blue hair listening to music on his black, blue and silver headphones humming along to the music as he washed dishes.

Rolling his eyes, Liam walks over and pulls one speaker off his son's ears. "Andrew."

"Sorry dad." Andy said embarrassed.

"Andy I don't mind you listening to music but not during the rushes. We need those dishes cleaned ASAP." Liam said.

Sighing Andy took his headphones off and handed his dad his headphones hooked up to his iPod.

"It'll be right here when the rush is over." Liam said putting it on the counter.

As Liam walked out with the food, Andy peeked through the door to see Liam hand the plates to the customer and as each person took a bite, they all let out moans of delight loving all the dishes prepared.

"Wow. I wonder if I'll get as good as that." Andy said amazed.

"I'm sure you can if you try hard enough." Walking in was an adult waitress with blue hair, this was Maria Grayson, Andy's mom and Liam's wife.

"Thanks mom." Andy smiles.

"Come on people we got orders to fill!" Maria calls out as they got to work.

* * *

As the lunch rush died down, the restaurant started to empty out as Andy was wiping down tables with Liam checking the profits.

"Hey dad." Andy asks getting his attention. "How are you so good at cooking?"

"It's a just a feeling son, when I'm in the kitchen I'm able to figure out exactly what I need to do and with a little patience and fun the food just happens." Liam smiles.

"Cool." Andy said amazed.

"So this is where a 4th seat of an Elite 10 ends up." A male voice entering the building.

Turning Liam and Andy saw a man with sleek black hair with a white streak walk in, next to him was a little girl around Andy's age with long blonde hair, this was Azami Nakiri and his daughter Erina.

"Uh sorry sir, but lunch hours are over. You'll have to come back when our dinner hours start." Andy said walking up to him but Azami just laughed.

"You honestly think I would lower myself to eat at this dump?" He mocks.

"Azami, still the same annoying jerk from school I see." Liam narrows his eyes.

"I'm gonna forget you said that for old time's sake, Liam." Azami said.

"What do you want Azami?" Liam asks.

"Just some information. You remember our old friend Joichiro?" Azami asks.

"How could I forget our old dormmate?" Liam narrows his eyes. "After he left school, he cut off communication with everyone he knew."

"But that's the thing. He didn't cut off from everyone. I think he still keeps in contact with you." Azami smirks causing Liam to tighten his fist "Just tell me what I want to know and I'll leave."

"This is my restaurant Azami, legally I am allowed to kick if I see fit." Liam glares.

"But my daughter is famished. Aren't you Erina?" Azami said as the little girl stepped forward. "I'll make you a deal. If anyone in this restaurant can make a dish that can make my daughter say it's decent, we'll leave and never come back."

"Deal. What should I make?" Liam asks.

"Whatever you and your chefs see fit." Azami smirks as he and Erina sat at a table. "You there" Azami points to Andy.

"Uh me?" Andy asks.

"Here's a $100 give me a cup of whatever alcohol you have in this place." Azami said handing him the money. "Keep the change, it'll be the last money anyone makes in this restaurant after we leave."

Andy narrows his eyes as he walked to the kitchen where he saw his father and all the chefs inside cooking their hearts out.

"This is it guys! Cook as if your life depends on it!" A sous chef said trimming meat.

"We can't mess this up!" Another chef said cutting vegetables.

As Liam was manning the stove, Andy looked in shock and fear at how one man brought his normally calm father to this stage.

In the restaurant Andy refilled Azami's drink he looked to Erina. "Anything for you to drink?"

"Just water." Erina said.

Walking to the drink station, Andy poured her a glass and she took a sip. "Ugh too filtered."

"Huh?" Andy said confused.

"That's my daughter's talent you just saw." Azami said sipping his wine. "You see, I've trained my daughter to be able to compare different tastes and determine precise errors in everything put in front of her. I call it the God's Tongue."

"Anything?" Andy said shocked.

"Before the day is done your father will shut this place down and I will have what I need." Azami smirks as the door opens to reveal Liam and all his chefs with their dishes.

Andy stepped back as Maria held him close as Liam placed his dish down first.

"A personal favorite, Deconstructed Philly Cheese Steak." Liam said as Erina took a bite.

"The ratio between meat and cheese is too large, the meat hardly as any flavor because it was overcooked by 10 seconds and the cheese choices are incompatible with the vegetables you have chosen for this dish." Erina said shocking them as she shot down Liam's dish.

Andy watched in horror as Erina tasted every dish that the chefs provided and shot each one done making the chefs feel broken and horrible.

"Well looks like you lose Liam. And you call yourself a chef?" Azami mocks finishing his glass. "If you had any dignity you'd close this place down by the end of the week. Now tell me what I want to know."

Andy looked at the man who came in out of nowhere and bashed his father and friends over and over again. "WAIT!" Andy called out stopping him. "You said if anyone in this restaurant could make your daughter say the food decent you would leave, right?"

"That is correct and you all failed." Azami said.

"No…because I wanna try." Andy declared surprising everyone while Azami just smirks.

"You're very entertaining, I'll give you that, but if your father couldn't impress my daughter what makes you think you can?" Azami asks.

"Because I literally have nothing to lose." Andy said.

"Just let him." Erina said getting her father's attention. "I'm in the mood for dessert."

"You heard my daughter. Make her a dessert." Azami orders.

Grabbing Andy, his father and the chefs bring him into the kitchen.

"Alright Andy make my apple pie, that works everytime." Liam said.

"No, she needs something richer, go with chocolate cake." A chef said as all of them started to argue loudly as Andy covered his ears more afraid of anything that's ever happened to him.

Looking around for something, anything that could block out the sound Andy saw his headphones still hooked up to his iPod on the counter.

Walking over Andy put the headphones on and turned the first song he saw on at full blast.

**(Play Get Back Up by Toby Mac)**

As the music started to play the arguments around Andy started to fade away as the lyrics from the song took him away.

**We lose our way, **

**We get back up again**

**It's never too late to get back up again,**

**One day you're gonna shine again,**

**You may be knocked down,**

**But not out forever,**

It was like everything became clear to him. The song continued and like with the instruments in the background of the song Andy saw all the ingredients in the kitchen stand out for him and he knew what to cook.

Grabbing the vanilla, strawberries, lemons and a can of soda Andy got to work as all chefs stopped arguing and looked in surprise as Andy was following the music before squeezing the lemons and pouring the cola into the juice before making a mixture, cutting the strawberries he put in in the mixture and put it in the oven.

Next he grabbed a pack of Jell-O mix and mixed in the vanilla and poured the lemon soda juice in it.

When the cake came out of the oven Andy put the frosting mixture and walked out.

Placing the dish down, Andy turned off his headphones ending the song.

**(Song End)**

"What's this dish?" Erina asks as Andy lifted off the lid to reveal a piece of vanilla cake with strawberries in it and a sea green frosting on it.

"My Vanilla Lemon/Lime Soda cake." Andy said as Erina cut a piece off and took a bite.

But when she did her eyes widen as the taste caused her to release a soft moan.

"I used the sourness of the lemons to balance the sweetness from the soda and the strawberries inside the cake help keep it moist and tasty. I used the Jell-O mix for the frosting because it's strong and supports the ingredients I added." Andy explained. "You may be able to knock us down, but it's not out forever." Andy said quoting his song.

In Erina's mind she saw herself in a boxing ring with her father right behind her as she knocked down each one of the chefs in the restaurant with one punch when something came in and punched her back.

Erina falls against the ropes and when she turned to see Andy also wearing a pair of boxing gloves ready to fight back causing a soft blush to appear on her face as she zoomed out of the fantasy.

"It's…good." Erina said causing Azami's eyes to widen in horror while everyone else.

"A deal's a deal. She said good, now get out and never come back." Andy glares.

Grinding his teeth, Azami stands up and walks out of the restaurant. "Come Erina."

As Erina stood up to follow him she turned to see everyone in the restaurant praise and show Andy love, support and praise. Deep down…she wished she had someone to do that to her.

"Andy how did you do that?" Maria asks.

"I don't know I just put on my music and it was like everything became clear." Andy said gesturing to his headphones.

As everyone praised the little chef, Liam looked at his son with pride and interest.

'To discover such a talent under such pressure is remarkable. If he could hone that he might even be able to go to Totsuki.' Liam thought with a smile. 'Andy, you might be able to become a better chef than I could ever be.'


	2. Totsuki Academy

**Chapter 2: Totsuki Academy**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Wow I'm surprised how many of you are interested in this story. Your comments inspired me to get this out as soon as I could. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been 8 years since Andy had managed to beat Erina and Azami and since then he grew in both size and skills. That day transformed Andy's abilities and with his father's help, he honed his musical cooking skills.

At Grayson's, Liam was in his office when Maria walked in.

"How's it looking in there?" Liam asks.

"Pretty calm, but the critic just walked in." Maria said getting his attention. "Are you sure about this? This one is tough."

"Andy needs to face this test. If he passes, he'll be ready." Liam said standing up.

In the kitchen, all the chefs were hard at work when Liam walked in to see a 15-year-old Andy was at the stove. His blue hair had grown to medium length and was wearing a black shirt with gray sleeves and the Grayson restaurant logo in green over his heart. With his iPod strapped to his side and his headphones on his head Andy hummed to a song when Liam tapped his shoulder telling him to pause the song.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Andy asks taking off his headphones.

"We got a critic who wants the chef's special." Liam said.

"Hmm which one?" Andy asks.

"It's the Grim Eater." Liam said causing Andy's eyes to widen.

"Whoa, a challenge." Andy said before taking a few deep breaths. "Let's do this." Andy reaches for his iPod and clicks on a song before putting his headphones back on.

**(Play Firework by Katy Perry)**

As the music starts Andy gathered up all the ingredients he needed before stopping in front of the vegetables grabbing a knife Andy started cutting them up before moving around the kitchen.

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on show 'em what your worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

Following the music, Andy dances around the stove while cooking at the same time.

Liam and Maria watch their son moving so fluently around the kitchen while having fun at the same time.

"Told you those dance lessons were a good idea." Maria smiles.

"Cooking and dancing to music at the same time, amazing." Liam smiles.

Reaching for some bourbon, siracha and butter Andy poured them into a pan and pink flames shot up into the air before blew them out and poured them onto his plate.1

Finishing his plating, Andy walks out to the restaurant as the song died down to see an elderly man with glasses waiting for him.

**(Song End)**

"You order the Chef's special?" Andy asks taking off his headphones getting his attention.

"Yes I did, mind telling me what it is?" He asks.

"For the special today, I give you my special Tri-Tip roast over roasted vegetables." Andy said placing it in front of him.

The Grim Eater narrows his eyes before writing some notes on a notepad before reaching out and taking a bite. Once he did his eyes widen.

"For the seasoning of this Tri-Tip I used paprika, salt, pepper and Thyme to give a unique taste while the sauce under it is a bourbon siracha which gives you a spicy kick while a mellow calming flavor at the same time and the roasted asparagus, green beans and brussel sprouts take you on a wild journey." Andy said.

The Grim Eater drops his pen in shock as his fantasy shows him sitting on an open field near a farm where he grew up with his family.

"Come on Ethan!" A female voice calls out as he ran to see his parents and siblings sitting at a picnic table with smiles on their faces when he heard an exploding noise and saw fireworks shooting into the sky before they zoomed out of the fantasy and a smile forms on his face.

Everyone watched in awe as the critic enjoyed the rest of his meal.

"I can't remember the last time I gave my compliments to the chef." He smiled.

"You're welcome sir." Andy smiles before walking back to the kitchen.

The next day, Grayson's was more popular than ever because of the review.

"Grayson's rising new chef is a boy with a bright future in culinary arts. Moving around the kitchen listening to his music young Andrew Grayson dances around the stove giving a performance like nothing you've ever seen and his performance is matched if not beaten by the amazing food he creates. I hope to return to Grayson's soon with high hopes and a big appetite." Maria read as all the chefs cheered.

"You did it, Andy!"

"You made the Grim Eater smile!"

As Andy smiles being pulled into a group hug, Liam looked at his son with a proud look on his face. 'He's ready.'

* * *

A few weeks later, Andy was at the airport saying goodbye to his parents.

"You have everything you need?" Maria asks.

"I think so. Are you sure I'm ready for this Totsuki place?" Andy asks.

"I know you are, you've had more than enough practice, but to get in you'll have to take the Transfer Student Exams." Liam explains.

"Sounds simple enough." Andy nods.

"But before you leave, I got you a little something to help you out." Liam smiles taking out a wrapped gift.

Putting his bags down Andy opens the gift to see a new pair of headphones inside.

"They have cushions on the earpieces which allow you to hear your music and filter out all outside noise and can adjust so they can stay on your head even through all your dancing." Liam explains.

Smiling Andy takes the headphones out of the box and puts them on his head. "How do I look?"

"Like you're ready to take on the world." Liam smiles.

"I love you guys." Andy smiles hugging his parents. "Hey are you guys gonna be okay without me helping out at the restaurant?"

"Don't worry I called in a favor from a friend. He's flying in to help for a bit." Liam smiles.

"Final call to Japan!" The PA said.

"You better get going." Maria said.

"Take care of the restaurant while I'm gone." Andy said picking up his bags and walking onto the plane.

As Liam and Maria watched the plane take off they heard footsteps walking towards them.

"So that's your kid, Liam?" A male voice asks.

Turning around they saw a man with long brown hair swept back save for a few bangs. This was Joichiro Yukihira. "He looks the same age as my boy."

"If those two are anything like us they'll be good friends." Liam smiles.

"Yeah." Joichiro smiles putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for covering my tracks and helping me out these past few years."

"It's what friends do." Liam shrugs.

"Well come on, let's get going." Joichiro smiles as they left the airport. "So how much have you told your kid about our old school?"

"Just the small summary, I wonder how he'll react to seeing the place up close?" Liam asks.

* * *

In Japan, Andy's jaw was dropped in shock as he looked up at what had to be the biggest culinary school he ever saw. There were multiple giant, fancy buildings all over the place that would rival the skyscrapers of New York.

"Dad really left out a lot of details. I hope my playlists can get me through this." Andy gulps as he walked to the front gate only to touch the door at the same time as someone else.

Looking over, Andy saw a boy his age with spiky red hair, dressed in black. This was Soma Yukihira.

"Sorry about that." Andy said.

"No problem. You new or something?" Soma asks.

"Well I'm trying to be. I'm here for the transfer exams." Andy explains.

"Hey me too." Soma smiles holding out his hand. "Soma Yukihira."

"Andrew Grayson, but my friends call me Andy." Andy smiles shaking his hand.

"Well Andy, let's try to make it through the exams so we can call ourselves friends." Soma said.

"Sounds good to me." Andy nods as they walked in.

"So Andy, where you from?" Soma asks.

"I'm from New York City." Andy said.

"Hmph I just talked to my dad and he's there right now." Soma said.

"Oh is your dad a cook too?" Andy asks.

"Oh yeah and he says if I can't graduate from this place he says I can never beat him." Soma growls. "I'll show you!" Soma kicks a bench in anger not realizing someone was sitting there. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to kick your seat."

"It's alright, are you two applying to transfer?" A blonde boy dressed in blue asks.  
"Have a seat."

"Thanks." Andy said as Soma sat next to him and Andy sat on the rails.

"With the high school exams for the middle school division over and exams for people like us trying to transfer in happening things can get pretty lively. I'm Nikaido Yoshiaki, my family runs a French restaurant." He said.

"So do our families." Soma said.

"That may not be a coincidence. That guy is heir to a national restaurant chain and that one's family runs a business that supplies Seafood to everyone in the Kanto region. Almost everyone here has some sort of industrial pedigree." Nikaido explains.

"Guess you'd have to be to get into this school." Andy said.

"What are your places?" Nikaido asks.

"Grayson's." Andy said.

"Yukihira." Soma said.

"Hmm are those Western and Traditional Japanese?" Nikaido asks.

"Nah, we're not that fancy." Andy shook his head.

"No way, mine is a diner downtown—" Before Soma could finish Nikaido kicks them both off the bench and onto the ground.

"Hey what the hell?!" Andy snaps.

"How dare you low-class commoners sit next to me!" Nikaido roars. "This academy isn't for the likes of you!"

"Oh god, I knew it. This one of those snooty rich people schools." Andy rolls his eyes.

"Common garbage like you two do not belong in such a—" Before he could finish Soma grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up.

"You haven't tried Yukihira's food! You don't get to judge our quality!" Soma roars throwing him to the ground. "Come on Andy let's ditch him."

"Yeah no kidding." Andy said standing up as they walked down the path, they instantly became the talk of the transfer students and it was not positive.

"This school is already off to a bad first impression." Soma growls.

"Just imagine who our exam proctor is." Andy growls.

* * *

Entering the exam hall, Andy looks in shock to see a girl his age with long blonde hair. Nakiri Erina, the same girl who almost ruined his family restaurant all grown up. "Oh god she's back."

"Greetings transfer students, I am Erina Nakiri, and I have been assigned to judge today's transfer exams." Erina declared before looking to a girl standing next to her with pink hair, this was Hisako Arato. "What are the rules?"

"Examinees will undergo interviews in groups of ten based on their applications then we will do a practical where they will make at least 3 dishes. Those who pass—" Hisako stops when Erina clears her throat.

"How pointless." Erina said seeing this as a waste of time. "I have an idea. Bring the kitchen work table here."

"Right away." Hisako runs out and in the back of the room a large tray of cooking ingredients were brought out.

Smirking Erina grabbed an egg and held it up for everyone. "The ingredient will be egg. Only the transfer students that can make a dish that can satisfy my palate will be allowed in. Furthermore, I will allow anyone who wishes to cancel their applications in the next minute."

Almost immediately everyone but Andy and Soma started running out of the room as fast as they could.

"Hey!" Soma grabs Nikaido as he ran off. "What is going on?"

"You seriously don't know who that is?!" He asks.

"That's Erina Naikiri, all of the heavyweights in the food world are her clients and with her God's tongue if she deems you unworthy your entire future in the culinary world is over!" Nikaido screams before running out the door.

"I figured most of them were hopeless incompetents. I don't have time to waste on such fools." Erina turns to Hisako. "I believe my schedule just cleared up for today?"

"Uh yes." Hiskao nods.

"Well I'll be working on some new dishes in my private quarters causing Hisako to blush with envy. "What's a matter Hisako? You look like you want something?"

"Well…yes I." Hisako said nervously as Erina cups her neck lifting her up.

"Would you like the privilege of tasting my cooking?" Erina asks.

"I-I would!" Hisako said.

"Oh Hisako, you little perv." Erina smirks.

"Please forgive me." Hiskao begs.

"We first have to report that no one passed." Erina said.

"Yes ma'am." Hiskao said.

"Whoa, what am I looking at?" Andy asks getting their attention as they saw him and Soma still in the room.

'What? I have challengers?' Erina thought.

"Any resticitions to our dish?" Soma asks.

"As long as you both use eggs you can use whatever else you want, but I highly suggest you withdraw." Erina said.

"You mean so you don't have to do your job and lie saying you did?" Andy said causing them to gasp. "All you had to do was follow the rules she had and you couldn't even do that."

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?! She is the youngest member of the Totsuki elite 10 and graduated with highest honor from the middle school division." Hiskao said.

"So what do you want? A medal? A pat on the back? Kiss on the cheek?" Andy mocks.

"Why you." Hisako growls

"Yeah I know who she is, it's been a long time hasn't it Erina?" Andy said causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Have we met?" Erina asks.

"You may not remember me but I remember you. 8 years ago you and your dad walked into my family's restaurant and after you bashed my father and every single chef I called my friend I made you dessert and you said you liked it." Andy said causing Hisako to gasp.

"Erina this boy is clearly lying. Hardly anyone has ever satisfied the God's tongue." Hisako said.

"What was the dish you made?" Erina asks.

"Vanilla Lemon/Lime Soda cake." Andy said as Erina widens her eyes remembering the only cook her age who ever could make something she could eat.

"Well this is a surprise." Erina said.

"I didn't think it was possible but you're even more of a spoiled brat than I remember." Andy said.

"Excuse me?" Erina growls.

"What's that spoiled brat?" Andy mocks.

"Say that again." Erina said.

"You want me too?" Andy asks.

"I dare you." Erina glares.

"Spoiled brat." Andy repeats.

"Alright Mr. Comedian just for that you get to go first." Erina said.

"Then lead me to the kitchen spoiled brat." Andy said causing Erina to growl while Soma chuckles.

"Wow Andy you sure like saying what's on your mind." Soma said.

"You mind going after me do you?" Andy asks.

"As long as I get to cook for her too." Soma smiles.

Hisako reaches into her bag and pulls out Andy's form.

"Andrew "Andy" Grayson. His family owns a restaurant in New York City, Grayson's." Erina read recalling the memory. He was the first boy to ever challenge her God's Tongue and he won.

"I see. Alright Andrew, this is where you will make the dish that will seal your failure." Erina said as they entered the kitchen.

"Hmm what could be a good dish that uses eggs?" Andy pauses completely ignoring her.

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Erina snaps hating being ignored when Andy came up with an idea.

"Alright folks, sit back and enjoy the show." Andy said putting on his headphones and flipping through his iPod getting everyone's attention.

**(Play Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride)**

As the music starts Andy taps his foot against the ground finding his rhythm before his hips started moving as if to do the hula as he grabbed some eggs, rice, meat, spices, and veggies before getting to work.

"What on earth is he doing?" Erina asks confused as Andy was making rice and prepping the meat into a patty.

"It looks like he's dancing to his music while cooking?" Hisako said equally confused.

"Finally, someone who knows how to have some fun in this place." Soma smiles.

"Eggs are a fundamental ingredient in Western, Japanese and Chinese cultures, what kind of dish is he planning to serve with all that?" Hisako asks.

**There's no place I'd rather be**

**Then on my surfboard out at sea**

**Lingering in the ocean blue**

**And if I had one wish come true**

**I'd surf till the sun sets**

**Beyond the horizon**

**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi**

**Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu**

**Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

Erina clears her throat hoping to get Andy's attention but he couldn't hear her so she tried clearing her throat a little louder. Andy spun around to the dance and saw Erina glaring at him trying to say something.

"Can I help you? Trying to cook here." Andy gestures taking one speaker off his ear.

"Mind telling me what you're making?" Erina asks.

"Seriously? The girl on the top of the food world has no idea what I'm making?" Andy smirks.

"Do want me to fail you right now?!" Erina snaps annoyed by him. "I don't have time for a dish just thrown together."

"Alright I'm making you a Loco Moco." Andy said causing Erina to twitch annoyed.

"A Loco Moco?! You're giving me Hawaiian Peasant food?!" Erina snaps.

"Whoever said I was making a standard Loco Moco?" Andy smriks putting his headphones back on.

"What's a Loco Moco?" Soma asks.

"In the United States in Hawaii a Loco Moco is basically a hamburger steak atop white rice with a fried egg and gravy on it." Hisako explains.

"Mmm sounds good." Soma licks his lips.

Chopping up a pepper, Andy drops it into the gravy before stirring it and placing a bed a rice down with a beautiful burger, an egg and gravy before placing it in front of Erina.

**(Song End)**

"Enjoy." Andy said handing her some utensils.

Erina narrows her eyes and cuts off a piece of the hamburger steak before getting a taste of it causing her eyes to widen.

"I didn't normal beef, that right there is a combination of beef, Italian sausage and ground turkey. Turkey is dry so it absorbed all the grease from the beef and the sausage making it full of flavor and didn't spill, but you tasted it wrong." Andy said confusing her. "Taste it all at once. The egg, the rice, the burger and the gravy. Separate they're good, but together they're a Hawaiian Rollercoaster ride."

Erina grabs a spoon and scoops up a piece of all before putting it in her mouth and letting out a moan.

In her fantasy, Erina was in a blue bikini sitting on surfboard in the middle of the ocean when suddenly a giant wave shot up behind her lifting her up.

"What?!" Erina gasps as she flew off her board and landed on another. Looking up she saw was surfing with Andy as the waves carried them like they were on a rollercoaster ride.

"Hang on!" Andy smiles as she blushes like when they were kids as she felt all the different flavors taking her on the ride of a lifetime.

Zooming out of the fantasy Erina was panting heavily before looking Andy in the eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and say this dish was a fail." Andy said.

Erina wanted nothing more to say it was for all the crap he's said to her but something inside her stopped her causing her to stutter and choke on her words.

"I can't." She admits shocking Hisako.

"H-He passed?" Hisako said blown away.

"Way to go Andy! You're in!" Soma smiles.

"You spent all your time looking down at others, but you never once took a minute to look at things on our level." Andy said taking off his headphones. "Knock'em dead Soma." Andy held up his hand.

"You got it." Soma high fives as if they were tagging in.

"You honestly think I'm gonna let two commoners like you guys get in?" Erina asks.

"Erina I'm gonna teach you two words that I really want you to take to heart. Shut…Up." Andy counts enraging her.

Erina was about to let him have it when the door opened to see an elderly man, who has long spiky gray hair with a mustache and a beard. He also has a scar on his right eye while dressed in a brown yukata. This was Senzaemon Naikiri, the headmaster of Totsuki and Erina's grandfather.

"Grandfather?" Erina said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check to see how the transfer exams were going and smelled something good." Senzaemon said.

"Yeah I just passed and soon Soma will too." Andy points.

"Very interesting. You there." Senzaemon said getting Soma's attention. "What dish are you making?"

"Yukihara style Rice with seasoning." Soma smirks as he took a white headband wrapped around his arm and put it on his head.

"Interesting. Erina, do you mind if I judge this one?" Senzaemon asks.

"Grandfather this is a joke, he's from a diner." Erina said.

"Then go, I can handle things here." He brushes her off.

"But I—" Erina stutters.

"He said get lost spoiled brat." Andy mocks causing Erina to growl.

"Stop calling me that!" Erina roars before storming out of the room. 'Just you wait Andrew Grayson, I'm coming for you!'

"Erina sama!" Hisako yells running after her.

"So what did you make?" Senzaemon asks.

"Have a taste." Andy said pushing the Loco Moco towards him.

Senzaemon takes a spoon and when he takes a bite the top half of his yukata stripped off causing him to laugh creeping Andy out.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Andy asks.

"Yes, everything is fine. I think you are gonna do fine at my school." Senzaemon smiles.

"Alright, order up!" Soma said placing a bowl of what looked like egg chunks in front of them.

"What's that?" Andy asks.

"The first stage." Soma smirks dropping the contents in a bowl of rice seasoning it with the cubes causing the heat of the rice to melt it all.

"Whoa, that's awesome." Andy said impressed.

"I may just come from a small diner with simple dishes, but we use our creativity to turn them into masterpieces. This is Yukihira cooking!" Soma declares taking off his headband.

Senzaemon looks at the contents and grabs some chopsticks taking a bite and like with Andy his yukata stripped off but only the left side this time.

"I look forward to seeing you both in classes." Senzaemon declared causing Soma and Andy to smile.

"We did it buddy! We're both in!" Andy said as they high fived again.

"I'll see you both at the ceremony." Senzaemon said before looking to Andy. "Oh and by the way, you have a lot of guts standing up to my granddaughter like that."

"She had it coming, the world may bow to her but I won't." Andy vows as Senzaemon smirks before walking away.

"Hey Andy, wanna compare some recipes your western dishes looked pretty cool?" Soma asks.

"Uh sure." Andy nods as the two friends walked out.


	3. First Exams

**Chapter 3: First Exams**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Man I am so happy with how much this story has taken off. I hope you like what I have planned for this chapter. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was the opening ceremony at Totsuki Academy and all the students that passed from the Middle School division were lined up as a student stood at the podium.

"We will next present the new students with their class badge starting with incoming valedictorian Erina Nakiri." The girl said as Erina walked on stage.

"Wow, she's so amazing." A girl sighs.

"If I could go on one date with her, I'd die happy." A boy said as Erina was given her badge.

"Don't even think about. Her family runs the entire food world."

"We will now hear a speech from the Academy director, Senzaemon Naikiri." She said as the big guy stepped forward and instantly the atmosphere turned cold.

"He's terrifying."

"That man has the entire academy…no the entire Japanese food world under his thumb!"  
"Congratulations on your advancement to the high school division. During your years in the middle school division, you have received a basic skill set in cooking and deepened your understanding of ingredients. Now in high school, your knowledge will be tested. The challenges you will face will determine whether or not you have the drive to make it in the food world. 99 percent of you are meant to be sacrifices for the 1 percent who hone their skills. Out of the 812 students who entered last year only 76 made it to the second year. If you want to be part of the one percent then hone your skills!" Senzaemon declared before walking off stage.

In her booth, Erina was sitting down with a cocky smirk on her face.

'I pity those who are in the same generation as me. You'll all have to fight for second.' Erina thought.

"And finally, we'd like to welcome our two transfer students." She said as Andy and Soma took the stage.

"Uh should we say something?" Soma asks.

"I guess so." Andy said walking up first and when Erina saw him she grinds her teeth remembering all the insults he gave her and how he beat her with a such a common dish. "My name's Andy Grayson and I guess I'll be cooking with you guys for the next few years. This school is pretty crazy and I guess as of now we're all in a competition together so…race you all to the top." Andy smiles.

All the students mumbled softly not minding what he said as Andy stepped back and Soma stepped forward.

"Uh I'm Soma Yukihira and to be honest I see this school as just a stepping stone for me. I just transferred here but I don't plan on losing to people who have never served a customer before. I guess now that I'm here I might as well take the number one spot." Soma said pissing everyone in the crowd off as he and Andy walked off stage.

"Soma you think you just made everyone in our year hate you in a few minutes." Andy warns.

"Well you don't hate me." Soma chuckles causing Andy to smile until he noticed Erina in front of them.

"Oh well if it isn't the spoiled brat." Andy narrows his eyes.

"Stop calling me that." Erina glares.

"Then stop acting like one." Andy said stepping forward.

"You should be thanking me." Erina said.

"For what? Mocking me during the whole exam?" Andy asks.

"Who was it that let you into this school?! Me." Erina snaps.

"I seriously don't know how you can put a chef's hat over that giant head of yours." Andy rolls eyes.

"Admit it. You should have walked away when you had the chance. I tried to pull the plug on your stupid music and you wouldn't listen." Erina said.

"Unlike everyone else in your life I don't work for you." Andy said as Erina walked right up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Enjoy your time here while you can. I don't see you lasting very long." Erina glares.

"Bring it on spoiled brat." Andy glares causing her to growl and storm off.

"Seems I'm not the only who pisses people off." Soma smirks.

"Guess not." Andy said.

Little did they know Senzaemon was nearby with a smile on his face happy that Erina finally had a challenger.

'That boy might just be what Erina needs.' He smirks.

* * *

Going their separate ways, Andy found himself in one of the test rooms while Soma went to another.

"Alright class, for this one you'll be paired into teams and given the same dish to complete. Your own take on a delicious Salmon dinner." The teacher said as Andy looks over to see his partner was a girl his age with long purple hair, this was Ryoko Sakaki.

"Uh hey I'm Andy." He said holding out his hand.

"Oh you're one of the transfer students. At least your speech was kinda motivational." Ryoko said shaking it.

"Yeah Soma really picked the wrong words to say." Andy cringed when Ryoko noticed his headphones.

"Uh shouldn't you take those off? You might not hear the teacher." Ryoko said.

"No way this makes it fun." Andy smirks getting her attention.

Nearby a girl with orange hair was looking at Ryoko and Andy with interest. This was Yuki Yoshino.

"Alright class, you are able to use whatever ingredients in this room to make your dish." The teacher said as they all walked to get their ingredients.

Ryoko moved in first to get her ingredients but only managed to grab the salmon when she turned to see Andy turn on his iPod and put on his headphones.

**(Play My Song Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy)**

"Uh Andy, we only have an hour to do this." Ryoko said as Andy was tapping his foot to the beat as he looked up at the ingredients and saw what he needed.

"Ryoko." Andy said getting her attention as he lifted off one of his speakers so he could hear normal. "Can you prep the salmon I got an idea?"

"Sure I guess." Ryoko said as he walked over to the table and grabbed ginger, limes and seasonings before bringing them back to his station as Ryoko hands him the salmon causing him to grin as he turned on the stove.

**I'm a young lovers rage**

**Gonna need a spark to ignite**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**So light em up up up, light em up up up,**

**light em up up up, I'm on fire**

**So light em up up up, light em up up up,**

**light em up up up, I'm on fire**

**Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)**

**Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)**

Mincing up the ginger, onions and celery Andy tosses it into the pot and places the salmon on top of it before chopping the limes in half and squirts them on top of the salmon.

Ryoko and the other students watch as Andy tosses the pan in the air and all the contents flew up and landed back in the pan with everything landing on top of the salmon before he places everything down on the plate.

"All done." Andy smiles turning off his song.

**(End Song)**

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Ryoko said in awe.

A few stoves down a boy with blonde hair and a large boy with spiky brown hair were looking at Andy with interest as well.

"Well he's interesting." The big one said.

"I'd rather go after the other transfer student." The blonde said narrowing his eyes as Andy and Ryoko walked up to the teacher and put the plate down.

"Hmm what is this?" The teacher asks.

"Ginger Lime Salmon." Andy said as the teacher took a bite. "The bold and bitter flavors from the ginger quench the appetite and when you balance it out with the onion and the celery the flavors mend together and create a pleasant taste."

Ryoko looked at the smile on the teacher's face and bends down to take a bite and when she did she let out a soft moan.

"But what really brings the whole dish together is the lime juice I sprayed into the salmon before I cooked it. As it cooked the juices mixed into it and the rest went into the ginger giving it a taste that you just can't help but love." Andy said as Ryoko took another bite.

It was wild and unique. In Ryoko's food fantasy she was swinging from a vine wearing cheetah fur clothing like a wild girl would wear as she swings over a waterfall with wild salmon jumping below her before zooming out of the fantasy.

"You both get an A." The teacher smiles.

After the exam, Andy and Ryoko were walking out when Yuki walked out behind them.

"Wow I have never seen someone cook like that before." Ryoko licking her lips. "And that salmon was amazing."

"You were like a dancing chef. I couldn't take my eyes off you." She said.

"Yeah it's kinda my thing." Andy smiles.

"So what dorm are you staying in?" Ryoko asks as Andy opens his bag and took out some papers.

"Says here it's someplace called the Polar Star Dorm." Andy read.

"Oh that's our dorm. Come on I'll help you get some stuff to cook with." Ryoko said confusing him.

"Why? Do I need to cook my own meals too?" Andy asks.

"When you apply to the Polar Star dorm you have to make a dish that wows the woman with charge. Pass and you get a room key." Ryoko said.

"Fail and you'll have to sleep outside until you pass." Yuki warns.

"Yikes." Andy gulps. "Lead the way."

Ryoko nods as they walk out of the school to help Andy prepare for one more test today.

* * *

In another test room, Soma was walking out with a girl with long blue hair, this was Megumi Tadokoro.

"Thanks for all the help today." Soma said.

"Thank you for everything Soma. It's thanks to you that I—" Megumi stutters.

"Think nothing of it. I'm looking forward to working together with you from now on." Soma smiles.

"Me too." Megumi nods.

"Hey want to try a new recipe to celebrate our team up?" Soma asks.

"Yes please." Megumi smiles when Soma pulls out what looked like a tentacle drenched in honey confusing her.

"It's Honey Pickled Squid." Soma said in an almost demonic tone as he feeds Megumi what had to be the most disgusting thing ever.

Down the hall, Erina was walking through having just completed her class when Hisako runs to catch up with her.

"Erina! I just got news that he passed his class with thie highest mark! I'm talking about Andrew Grayson." Hisako said causing Erina to growl in anger.

"Do not utter that name in my presence!" She glares.

"I'm sorry." Hisako apologizes.

'That boy is an intruder in my domain and he needs to be eliminated. Get ready Andrew Grayson, I'm coming for you.' Erina thought determined to take down the only boy to ever question her power.

* * *

A few hours later, Andy, Ryoko and Yuki were walking around campus with a bag of ingredients and his suitcases.

"Thanks for showing me where the market was." Andy said.

"Thank you for the A in class." Ryoko smiles.

"I hope you get in Andy, our dorm is really fun." Yuki said.

"By what you've said this place sounds awesome." Andy said when they stopped in front of a building and as the sun was setting behind it the place looked like one of those creepy old places from a horror movie.

"Here we are, our home away from home." Ryoko smiles causing Andy to cringe as the two girls walk ahead of him.

'People willingly live here?' Andy thought as he walked in behind them. "Uh hello? Is anyone here?"

Looking around the inside of the dorm was almost as creepy as the outside.

"You must be one of the transfer students." A female voice said.

Turning around Andy saw an old woman with spiky gray hair combed backwards with a red hairband holding it together. This was Fumio Daimido, the caretaker of the Polar Star Dorm.

"Uh yeah I'm Andrew Grayson but my friends call me Andy."

"Well I hope I'll get the chance to call you by that version but let's see if you have what it takes to become a resident here first. Do you have your ingredients?" Fumio asks as Andy held up the bag. "Follow me." She said leading him to a very well furnished kitchen.

"Alright, I guess I better start." Andy said placing the bag down and pulling out meat, bread, beans and other stuff.

Scrolling through his iPod, Andy clicked a song and put his headphones on. "Get ready for a New York favorite."

**(Play Vacation by The Go-Gos)**

Grabbing the beans, some meat and seasonings Andy mixed them all into a large pot before cutting the bread into buns and toasting them with garlic butter in the oven.

'What on Earth could he be making? He said it was a New York favorite, but many different types of food originate from that place.' Fumio thought as Andy roasted a delicious polish sausage on the pan.

**A week without you**

**Thought I'd forget**

**Two weeks without you and I**

**Still haven't gotten over you yet**

**Vacation, all I ever wanted**

**Vacation, had to get away**

**Vacation, meant to be spent alone**

**Vacation, all I ever wanted**

**Vacation, had to get away**

**Vacation, meant to be spent alone**

Taking the bun out of the oven Andy places the sausage on it before pouring the meat and beans over it and sprinkling it with grilled onions.

Putting the finishing touches on Fumio looked to see Andy had put together a Coney Island Chili Dog for her.

Turning off his music Andy turned to her. "Order up."

**(End Song)**

"A Chili Dog? You know when most applicants apply to my dorm they try to put their best dish forward. Not a lazy one." Fumio glares.

"Hey when I went on vacation with my family nothing tastes better than a Coney Island Dog." Andy smiles.

"While it's true Coney Island is where the Hot Dog originated from this doesn't look like a normal one." Fumio said.

"I used a Polish sausage for the dog and used fresh brioche for the buns." Andy explains.

Fumio looked at it carefully before lifting it up to her mouth and took a bite, once she did her eyes widen.

"The spicy taste of the chili is mellowed out by the grilled onions and the garlic butter provides comfort to anyone wanting to relax. Just like a vacation." Andy said.

In her food fantasy, Fumio sees herself as a little girl sitting on the beach with her family as her parents as they played in the water and had the time of their lives.

Zooming out Fumio sniffles happily at the happy memory. "I haven't been on a vacation in so long. You are an interesting one. Andy you passed." Fumio said handing him a room key.

"Thanks Fumio." Andy smiles taking the key glad to have a room over his head.

"There's a party the other residences throw tonight in Room 205, you should join them." Fumio suggests.

"I think I will." Andy nods as he grabbed his bags and went up to his room.


	4. Polar Star Dorm

**Chapter 4: Polar Star Dorm**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This was a fun one to write. Now I hope all of you are doing alright with the craziness from the Corona Virus and you're all okay. I'm fine for now, but fingers crossed this will all blow over. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Andy walked into his dorm room and laid down on his bed. The room had a small table, a bed and a desk.

Looking up at the ceiling Andy sighs. 'This school is gonna be a challenge, especially with that Erina hanging around. Someone's gotta knock that girl down a peg.' Andy thought when one of the ceiling tiles moves to reveal a teenager with orange hair.

"Hey transfer student!" He said scaring the living daylights out of Andy. "There's a welcoming party going on. Come join us."

"You couldn't just knock on my door like a normal person?!" Andy asks.

"Where's the fun in that?" He said before closing the tile.

In Room 209, Andy arrived to see quite a few familiar faces. For one thing Soma had also passed his test and was living in the dorms not to mention there was Ryoko and Yuki.

"Hey! Who said you guys could throw a party in my room?!" A guy with black hair and glasses snaps. This was Marui Zenji.

"What choice do we have? You have the biggest room." Yuki said.

"Your room's always clean too." Ryoko adds.

"Because I just cleaned it after you guys wrecked it!" Marui snaps.

"But earlier there were books all over the place." A guy with blonde hair said, this was Sato Shoji.

"Because you two kept causing a ruckus!" Marui snaps.

"Hey you should add more chairs." A guy with spiky black hair said, this was Aoki Daigo.

"Like hell I should!" Marui yells when Andy noticed Megumi and a guy with medium aurburn hair that covered his eyes, this was Shun Ibusaki.

"What are the odds that we'd end up in the same dorm too?" Soma asks looking at Andy.

"I just cannot shake you." Andy chuckles.

"Wait does that mean you two passed the entrance exams on your first try?" Megumi asks.

"Yeah I did." Andy nods.

"Me too, I just managed to scrap by. How about you?" Soma asks.

"Uh I did so-so." Megumi said. 'I'd die before I admit it took me 3 months.'

"Here Andy." Ryoko said pouring him a cloudy liquid from a big bottle with a handwritten number on it.

"This better not be beer." Andy said.

"It's just rice juice." Ryoko said.

"Oh." Andy said looking at it.

"Are we okay doing this? We're not gonna get in trouble for partying this late?" Soma asks.

"We're in the middle of the forest. We're fine." Ryoko said.

"What about the dorm lady?" Soma asks when they heard something from the speakers.

"Hey! I'm making some Buri Daikon come get some." Fumio said.

"I love that old hag." Auoki and Sato said walking off to get it.

"Just hurry back before she starts talking about the Elite 10." Yuki said.

"Elite 10?" Andy said remembering that Erina had that title. "Hey what is the Elite 10 exactly?"

"Yeah I'd like to know that too." Soma said.

"You guys seriously came here with no knowledge of that?" Ryoko asks.

"Marui, you better explain." Yuki said.

"Why me?" Marui asks.

"Just do it. They're new." Ryoko said.

"The Elite 10 are a committee of the academy's top 10 students. These students are allowed to run things around here, second only to the director. When they make a decision not even the instructors can disobey them." Marui explains.

"Just what I need, an arrogant spoiled brat running everything." Andy mumbles when Auoki, Sato and the guy from the ceiling walked in. This was Isshiki Satoshi.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Issihki, second year. I hope we all can get along." He smiles looking at Andy and Soma.

'At least there are some decent people in this school.' Andy smiles.

"Alright everyone, raise your glasses to welcome in Andrew Grayson and Soma Yukihira to our dorm." Issihki said as they all raised their glasses.

"Cheers!" They all said before sharing various dishes everyone made.

"Here Andy, try some veggies fresh from our garden." Sato said handing him a plate.

Taking a bite Andy smiles. "Wow that's good."

"Hey so what's with the headphones? You like music?" Sato asks.

"Love music, it's how I cook." Andy nods.

"You should see him he cooks to whatever he listens to. It's quite a show." Soma said getting their attention.

"Well Andy got any music for me to dance with this?" Issihiki said coming out wearing only an apron.

"What the?!" Andy said seeing the party just got crazier.

Hours passed by as Andy, Soma and Issihiki were the only ones awake.

"Again, it's great to have you both." Issihiki smiles.

"Yeah, is it always like this?" Soma asks.

"Pretty much. Let me go make you guys something." Issihiki said walking out still in his nude apron.

"Is he seriously gonna cook like that?" Soma whispers.

"I think he is." Andy cringed.

Soon Issihiki walks in with two plates for them. "Here you go, it's Spanish mackerel with Chinese pepper and a puree."

Both of them take a small bite and were instantly blown away as the food fantasy blew away their clothes as the taste had them in the middle of a cherry blossom garden.

"Whoa, how did you make such a dish in only a few minutes?" Andy asks.

"Soma, you said some interesting things at the ceremony. Getting the number one spot may not be as easy as you think. Allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm one of the Elite 10, Seventh seat, Issihiki Satoshi." He declared causing both of them to look in shock.

"You're one of the Elite 10?" Soma asks.

"His rank is higher than Erina's." Andy said.

"Now, I'd like to try both your cooking now. I'm interested to see what you both will make." Issihiki said.

'So this is why my dad wanted me to go here.' Andy thought as Soma put on his headband not knowing Shun woke up.

"Alright to compete against your dish I'll use mackerel too." Soma turns to Andy. "You mind if I go first this time?"

"Knock yourself out." Andy smiles as Soma walks to the kitchen and they high five.

As Soma started to cook Yuki and Ryoko started to wake up.

"I guess I passed out." Yuki said.

"Oops, I guess I drank too much rice juice." Ryoko said when they heard something sizzling.

"Is Soma cooking?" Yuki asks.

"Apparently he and Andy were challenged to a cook-off." Shun said.

"Really? Why?" Yuki asks excited.

"I don't know but Sempai asked for it." Shun said when a few minutes later Soma walks in with his dish.

"Here it is. Yukihira's secret menu item 20, revised. Tea over a mackerel rice ball." Soma said presenting all 5 of them with one. "It's usually made with Salmon but I modified it for mackerel. I made enough for all of you."

"Thanks." Andy said picking it up.

"What did you pour over the rice?" Ryoko asks looking at the liquid.

"Salted kelp tea. It's mild saltiness and flavor are a perfect way to wrap up the day." Soma said.

"Not too fancy. I like it." Andy said.

'Andy's right, this thing practically screams it's from a diner served to the masses.' Isshiki thought as they all took a bite and smiled.

"Delicious." Andy smiles.

"How did you get the mackerel to be so juicy?" Yuki asks.

"Poele." Isshiki said.

"What's that?" Soma asks.

"Wait how do you not know what it is?!" Yuki asks.

"Poele is a French cooking method where you pour olive oil over the cooking so it can evenly brown. Soma how did you learn this method?" Isshiki asks.

"My dad taught it to me." Soma said.

As all of them ate they were all taken to a food fantasy where winter melted away and they tasted spring just as it began to bloom.

Andy finished his bowl first and put it down.

"Well I guess it's time for the last challenge." Soma said sitting down.

"Yep, my turn." Andy said standing up and putting on his headphones.

"So Andy, any chance you can tell us what you plan to make with the mackerel?" Isshiki asks as Andy flipped through the songs on his iPod.

"Something Wild." Andy smiles walking into the kitchen and pressing.

**(Play Something Wild by Lindsey Sterling)**

Andy looked around the kitchen and grabbed some mackerel, tuna and eggs before mixing them all together in a bowl.

Dancing around the room, Andy spun around grabbing prunes, bell peppers, salt, pepper and onions before cutting them up mixing them into the bowl before pounding them into patties.

**And even though you're scared**

**You're stronger than you know**

**If you're lost out where the lights are blinding**

**Caught in all, the stars are hiding**

**That's when something wild calls you home, home**

**If you face the fear that keeps you frozen**

**Chase the sky into the ocean**

**That's when something wild calls you home, home**

In the next room, Soma peeked inside and smiles.

"You guys have to see this." Soma gestures as they all look inside to see Andy dancing around the kitchen as he prepped his dish.

"I've never seen someone cook like that before." Issihiki said surprised.

"It's like a performance." Shun said.

"That's what Andy does." Ryoko smiles as Andy cut slices of whole wheat and toasted it before putting the final touches on.

"Alright guys. Have a taste of my Fish Burger Surprise." Andy said walking in with 5 sliders for each of them. "Figured you guys didn't want to eat something big after all we've eaten."

**(Song End)**

"A Fish burger? Hey that's what I made to get into the dorms." Soma smirks.

"Small world, but I think mine is a little different. You see I have different thought when it comes to Spring." Andy smirks. "I used mackerel just like you guys, but I pounded it and mixed it in with tuna to give it a little extra juice."

"Even so a fish burger sounds heavy." Shun said as they took a bite but instead it was perfect.

"Mmm so good." Yuki smiles.

"I added prunes to the mixture. Prunes are so dry that absorbed all the excess liquid and made it into an ideal burger combined with the onions and with the bell pepper at the top provides the perfect balance." Andy said taking off his headphones.

As everyone dug in their food fantasy took them all to a lake where a wild Spring Break Party erupted causing everyone to smile and cheer.

"In America we celebrate Spring in a MUCH different way." Andy smiles as everyone moaned in delight.

As the party ended everyone woke up to leave making Andy, Soma and Isshiki the only ones left.

"Well guys, with this party you two are official members of the Polar Star Dorm. If you have any questions just ask." Isshiki said.

"I have one. Can you challenge the Elite 10?" Andy asks getting his attention.

"Hmm I remember you saying you wanted to race to the top. Any reason why you wanna go after the best?" Isshiki asks.

"There's someone on there that I really wanna take down." Andy said determined.

"I wanna challenge them too. Even though our match wasn't official if I beat you would I become the 7th best?" Soma asks.

Both of them look to see a big smile appear on his face. "Wonderful! Oh man you two are so ambitious! This is how students at the Polar Star Dorm should be! You guys are gonna fit in just fine, but it's late. Can we talk in the morning?" Isshiki asks.

"Uh sure." Andy sweatdrops.

"I guess." Soma said.

'Brace yourself you two. You'll come to learn that at this school cooking is everything.' Isshiki thought as they walked out.

The next morning Andy woke up and headed down to breakfast but when they arrived, they saw Soma sitting down with his knives waiting for them.

"I stayed up late trying to table this and I decided I wanna challenge you to a cook off for your Seventh seat!" Soma declares pointing at Isshiki.

"Hmm no." Isshiki said confusing him. "Sorry Soma I guess I should have explained things better about how challenges are run here."

"What do you mean?" Andy asks.

* * *

At the main arena on campus a large man with a body that could match that of a sumo wrestler stepped out. This was Godabayashi Kiyoshi, President of the Chanko Hot Pot Research Society. Standing across him was none other than Erina Nakiri.

"Our Chanko Hot Pot Research Society has been around since the founding of this academy. It has a long and famous history. Erina, what do you propose to build by destroying out clubroom?" Godabayashi asks.

"A cooking wing for my personal use. The fifth wing has become cramped, so I need a sixth." Erina states.

"Unacceptable! That building is chock full of history, and the passion of our predecessors sank into their pursuit of food! How do you call yourself a chef?!" Godabayashi declared as the rest of his club cheered him on.

"Is this "passion" you speak of what you call copying your predecessors' recipes and wasting your budget?" Erina asks shocking him. "Over the past few years your group has accomplished little. A research society that only sings praises of its past glory is of little use to Totsuki." Erina glares.

"You abuse your power! I can no longer turn a blind eye! If I win I demand you leave the Elite 10! I demand combat!" Godabayashi declares.

"Then if I win I will proceed with construction as planned. I accept your challenge." Erina declares.

* * *

Back at the Polar Star Dorm, all of them were sitting down for breakfast.

"You see, there is an established policy at this academy to settle disputes among the students. There are several rules. Should you both wish to challenge an Elite 10 you must wager something that's equal in value." Isshiki explains.

"Like what?" Andy asks.

"Well if it's an Elite 10…I'm sorry but not even your expulsions would cover it." Isshiki said.

"What?" Soma gasps.

"Seriously?" Andy asks.

"Indeed, the Elite 10 is worth that much. After all they are the highest decision-making board in the entire academy. In the past, this dorm used to produce several members of the Elite 10 every year. In comparison to that you're all pathetic." Fumio insults.

"Well Soma I could accept your challenge but I don't want you to leave. So no cook-off." Isshiki said.

"Aw man." Soma sighs.

"But Andy who is it that you're trying to pick a fight with?" Isshiki asks.

"Number 10, Erina Nakiri." Andy declares surprising everyone.

"Are you insane?! You can't pick a fight with her!" Yuki said.

"She'll destroy you!" Ryoko snaps.

"My you certainly aim high. Any particular reason you wanna face her?" Isshiki asks.

"That girl walks around like the world bows to her, makes good people cry when all they wanna do is cook and I want nothing more to get right up in that spoiled brat's face and give her a piece of mind." Andy growls causing Fumio to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You are obsessed with this girl. You must really love her." Fumio said causing Andy to do a spit take.

"Love her? I hate her." Andy said.

"There's a thin line between love and hate, honestly if she's as obsessed with you as you are with her she'll be—" Fumio starts.

"Stop talking!" Andy snaps.

'Oh this boy has it bad for her.' Fumio thought.

"Anyway, there are three things you need for an official cook-off. First, an adjudicator to certify that it is a formal challenge. Second, an odd number of judges. Third, an agreement between both contestants about the conditions of the challenge. All the conditions must be met for it to be a formal challenge." Isshiki explains.

"Sounds like a lot of work." Soma said.

"It is but as long as you meet those three conditions you can challenge anyone in the academy. We call it, a Shokugeki." Isshiki declares.

* * *

Back at the arena, Godabayashi was on his knees in defeat as Erina destroyed him with an unanimous 3-0 victory.

"And the winner is Erina Naikiri!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"Impossible? I lost? How did my lobster fall short?!" Godabayashi asks as Erina walks past him and tastes his food.

"There were 27 shortcomings in your dish Godabayashi. First the lobster, you blanched it for 2 seconds too long. Second, the oysters produced a slight off flavor that tainted the entire pot." Erina stated.

"Stop!" Godabayashi said.

"As for your vegetables—"

"Stop! Then how could your dish be better when I spent days perfecting mine?!" Godabayashi asks taking a bite of Erina's lobster ravioli and instantly found himself overwhelmed by the flavor.

"Well senpai, how is my ravioli de langoustine?" Erina smirks.

"The steamed raviolis are light and bursting with the flavor of freshwater prawns. This supple elasticity is reminiscent of being overwhelmed by the strength of a Yokozuna. Her cooking flavor is in an entire different league!" Godabayashi said eating the rest of the plate and moaning in esctacy.

Seeing her victory, Erina took out her cellphone. "It's me. Yes. Begin." Erina said as they all looked to the screen to see the Chanko Hot Pot Research Society being destroyed by a bulldozer.

"No! No!" Godabayashi yells dropping to his knees in tears.

Erina smirks as she turns to him.

"You really are a spoiled brat." Godabayashi glares and instantly Erina's eyes widen as she remembers Andy constantly calling her that.

Storming out Erina grinds her teeth. 'Andrew Grayson. Why does everything always seem to make me think of you? I can't stand it. I need a find a way to teach him a lesson he'll never forget.' Erina thought.

* * *

At the Polar Star Dorm, Andy, Soma and Megumi walk out.

"Guess you'll have to wait to challenge Erina." Soma said.

"I can wait. I am gonna teach that spoiled brat a lesson she'll never forget." Andy declared.

"You two are so competitive." Megumi said.

Looking down at them Isshiki smiles when Shun walks out.

"You don't really think they could have challenged you? I know you were holding back." Shun said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Isshiki denies. 'Andy, Soma, you two are gonna make Totsuki very interesting.'


	5. Shokugeki

**Chapter 5: Shokugeki**

**Hey, everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. Wow, I'm impressed, this story has over 5,000 views and almost 100 followers. You guys rock. If you have any song suggestions for future chapters feel free to send them and maybe I can use them. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the Polar Star Dorm, Andy was sound asleep in his room when a speaker in his room turned on.

"Hey Andy, can I get your help with something?" Isshiki asks over the speaker.

"I'm tried, can't you get someone else?" Andy groans when the tile in his ceiling opened up to reveal him.

"Don't be like that." Isshiki smiles freaking Andy out.

"Were you up there the whole time?!" Andy gasps.

"Oh good, you're up." Isshiki said before disappearing.

Groaning Andy got out of bed and grabbed some clothes, his iPod and headphones before walking to the front where Soma and Yuki were waiting.

"He woke you guys up too?" Yuki asks.

"Yep, does anyone know what he needs help?" Soma asks as they walked around the dorm.

"We're going to gather vegetables from the back garden." She explained.

"Oh wow, you guys grow your own ingredients here?" Andy asks.

"The road to good food is paved with good ingredients. That's our dorm's motto." Yuki smiles as they saw Shun starting a chainsaw and cutting a giant log for wood chips. "Shun makes smoked wood for his own personal use, Ryoko specializes in dishes using rice malt and has her own workplace, I'm trying to breed a special Polar Star Chicken."

"Wow you guys are busy." Soma said as they walked to the back and saw a giant garden.

"And this is where we grow over 10 kinds of vegetables." Yuki declares causing Andy to whistled impressed until he and Soma were greeted by the sight of Isshiki working the fields in wearing only a loincloth.

"Oh good morning. Morning labor is good for the spirit, come join me." Isshiki said.

"It is so messed up that he's wearing that." Andy said.

"But it fits him to a T." Soma said as he walked over.

"Knowing how food grows is a part of our training. Just call this the Polar Star Farm." Isshiki smiles.

"Soma, Andy you're here." Looking over they saw Megumi was dressed for farm work too.

"Wow, looks like you have experience with this." Andy said.

"I do, I find it very relaxing." She nods as Ryoko and Shun come over.

"Good, everyone's here. Let's get to work." Isshiki said as they all worked around the farm.

As Andy was humming to some music and tapping his feet to the melody while picking vegetables Isshiki walks over and taps his shoulder. "Huh?"

Looking over he saw Isshiki gesturing to headphones causing him to take them off.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Andy asks.

"No I just thought you and I could use this moment to talk while Megumi is have our breakfast prepped, do you mind?" Isshiki asks.

"Not at all." Andy said as Isshiki picked with him.

"So you seem to really enjoy music and you're not that bad of a dancer either." Isshiki smiles.

"What can I say? You can't listen to music without dancing a little." Andy smiles.

"It's very unique that you managed to channel those two into your cooking. How did you come to acquire this skill?" Isshiki asks.

"Don't get me wrong I love cooking but I've always loved music and, in a way, music isn't that different from food. There's no one way to do things, different genres, categories, styles, instruments and lyrics just like cooking and the way I see it this allows me to put both the things I love into one thing." Andy explains.

"I can respect Andy, not many students in this school can find a way to have fun like you can." Isshiki said.

"Well maybe they should try." Andy smiles when Megumi lays out breakfast.

"Everyone, food's ready." She said as all of them came over and enjoyed her unique and delicious creations.

"Wow Megumi, these are really good." Andy smiles taking a bite of one.

"They all show signs of careful preparation. Why can't you cook like this in class?" Soma asks and it's like an invisible knife stabs her.

"Truth is I have bad stage fright issues and when I get nervous I blank out and just end up failing everything." Megumi admits.

"Have tried listening to music? It can really relax you." Andy said.

"Andy I think music is mostly your thing." Soma said.

"Probably, hey is there anything one can do around this school?" Andy asks.

"Why don't you try joining a research society?" Ryoko suggests.

"What are those?" Andy asks.

"It's like Totsuki's version of clubs." Isshiki said.

"You should try and find one to join. I'm in the Regional Cooking Research Society." Megumi said.

"What's your style of cooking Andy?" Soma asks.

"Hmm mostly western food." Andy said.

"Well maybe you should try food from another region might give you something to add to your dishes." Ryoko said.

"Thanks guys, I will." Andy said.

* * *

Changing into his school uniform, Andy walked over to a board where all the clubs were listed.

"Hmm what looks good?" Andy said reading the list. "Japanese, Vegetarian, Chinese, fermented foods, wow they even have one for bento boxes." Andy said when one flyer caught his eye. "Donmono research society? Oh yeah I saw places for this stuff everywhere."

Deciding to check it out, Andy walks in to see a student with a large black pompadour on his head sitting in a chair with a crushed look on his face, this was Kanichi Konishi, the President of Don RS.

"Uh I'm here to check out your club." Andy said as Kanichi noticed him.

'Sorry but you should go. Don RS is about to be shut down." Kanichi said.

"What?" Andy said as he looked around to see posters of Dons and all the tools needed to make them.

"So you're Andrew? My name's Kanichi and I run this club." He introduced when Andy noticed a recipe cookbook on the ground.

"Hmm did you guys make these recipes? They're pretty good, a little creative twist in each one." Andy said getting Kanichi's attention.

"You get us." Kanichi sobs causing Andy to sweatdrop. "A don is created using the fundamentals of speed, taste and affordability. It's one thing all in one bowl!"

"So why are you shutting down?" Andy asks.

"If only Erina Nakiri didn't exist." Kanishi said getting Andy's attention.

"She's the reason?" Andy asks.

"Yeah, it's how she does things. First, she'll suggest to the council to cut the funding or decrease the space for any clubs she doesn't like. Then the clubs are left with only one option: a last-ditch Shokugeki. In return for accepting the challenge she'll make her own extreme demands and she always gets her way. Once my members learned we would face one Erina's lackeys they all fled." Kanichi explained causing Andy to growl.

'That arrogant spoiled brat.' Andy thought. "So who is your opponent?"

Suddenly the door opened and a ton of repo men walked in and examined the club room.

"Hey!" Kanichi said when a beautiful girl with blonde hair, tan skin wearing short shorts and a top that barely covered her chest walked in. This was Ikumi Mito.

"Rather than a renovation, it would be easier to tear this place down and start from scratch." One of the men said.

"Let's go with that then." Ikumi said.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kanichi asks as Ikumi walks over.

"Just doing a survey. After all we both know what's gonna happen." Ikumi said getting right in his face. "It's like Erina said no matter how much effort you put into a don it's a low-class dish and Totsuki has no need for such things. Do you honestly think you can win against me?"

"Damn you Nikumi." Kanichi mutters and almost instantly Ikumi takes a meat cleaver and chops off the front half of his pompadour.

"My name isn't Nikumi." She glares.

"She's your opponent? Who is she?" Andy asks.

"Her name is Ikumi Mito, otherwise known as the Meat Master. She excels in all things meat-related." Kanichi gulps.

"No matter what dish you make it won't even come close to my super high quality meat." Ikumi said.

"Wow you really do work Erina, another brat who gives cooking a bad name." Andy said getting her attention.

"Who are you?" Ikumi asks.

"Andrew Grayson, the newest member of Don RS." Andy declared walking up to her. "And since I'm in the club, I can be your opponent."

"I know you, you're one of the transfer students." Ikumi recalls.

"Yep, and here's what I say I'll take you on in a meat dish." Andy said surprising her.

"And what happens if I win? Are you willing to leave Totsuki if I win?" Ikumi asks.

"Deal, but if I win, you have to join me as a member of this club." Andy said shocking them both. "Working for the very club you tried to get rid of and helping me fix it and you have to give up all the club's funding."

"Deal. That's all for today." Ikumi said as the contractors left. "Since Meat is the main ingredient, I'll let you name the theme."

"Well since you're gonna be a club member let's make the theme don." Andy suggests.

"The cook-off will be in three days. Enjoy your last days at Totsuki." Ikumi said walking out.

"Andrew, why did you do that?" Kanichi asks.

"Because she was calling your passion garbage. Erina thinks the only food that should exist is food she likes, well I need to show her the world doesn't revolve around her." Andy glares tightening his fist.

* * *

Soon word of Andy's challenge spread all over the school.

At the Polar Star Dorm, Soma, Megumi, Yuki, Ryoko and Isshiki were looking at the school newspaper that showed a picture of Andy and Ikumi on it.

"Aw man! I should have gone with him! I would love to be in a Shokugeki!" Soma whines.

"He really must hate Erina if he's getting in her way like this." Yuki said.

"I just hope he has enough time to prepare." Ryoko said.

'Alright Andy, let's see how you rise to this challenge.' Isshiki thought as Andy was up in his room looking at the Don recipe book.

'These aren't bad, but I need a don that works for me.' Andy thought as he scrolled through his iPod for a song choice when one song caught his eye and he smiled getting an idea.

For the next two days Andy spent all his time at Don RS as Kanichi told him about all the details that revolved around making a don and with his instructions Andy had come up with the perfect theme for the Shokugeki.

The night before the match, Ikumi met up with Erina.

"I have a black wagyu filet. A5 of course. This one has been aged for over a month and will be at its peak when it's served. I'll have it cooked in a way that completely destroys Don Rs." Ikumi declared causing Erina to smile.

"I have high hopes for you." Erina said.

"Excuse me." Ikumi said bowing out before leaving.

"I can't believe such an opportunity has come so quickly. You have the nerve to face me, Andrew Grayson. Well, soon you will no longer even be part of Totsuki anymore." Erina smiles at the thought.

* * *

Soon the day of the Shokugeki arrived and final preparations were being made on both sides.

At the main arena, Andy was wearing his Grayson's uniform as he and Kanichi were in their waiting room.

"I got you all the ingredients you asked for." Kanichi said as Andy examined the boxes.

"Thanks." Andy smiles.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" He asks.

"Yeah a little. I was up a little bit choosing the right song for this." Andy said.

"Hey Andy, can I call you that?" Kanichi asks.

"All my friends do." Andy shrugs.

"Well Andy if you win this you will and I will be very good friends. Do you have a plan?" Kanichi asks.

"I plan to cook the same way I always do it. By having fun." Andy smiles causing him to look him like he never heard someone say that before.

In the arena the stands were packed as a girl with long black hair grabbed the mic.

"The administration has deemed this match an official Shokugeki! I am Urara Kawashima, first year in the high school division and I will be your host!" She declared causing some boys in the audience to cheer while some of the girls gave her death glares.

In the audience, all of Andy's friends from the Polar Star Dorm were watching.

"I hope Andy doesn't get nervous. This place is huge." Megumi said getting nervous herself.

"Compared to the rush of a restaurant this is nothing." Soma said.

"Now from this corner, our first contestant! The Meat Master, Ikumi Mito!" Urara said as Ikumi stepped out wearing a bikini top with flames on it that really showed off her curves with short shorts causing the men in the audience to go nuts. "And our second contestant!"

Walking out was Andy with Kanichi and almost everyone was mocking him.

"Guess you're the first one to drop out of your own race!"

"Should've kept your stupid head down!"

"One of our two transfer students, Andrew Grayson!" Urara said as Andy and Ikumi walked to the center. "Allow me to run you through the process. These three will be the judges, the theme will be don and the main ingredient is meat! If Ikumi wins, Don RS will be shut down and Andrew Grayson will be expelled. If Andrew wins, Don RS's budget will be increased, their cooking facilities upgraded and Ikumi Mito will join Don Rs." Urara declared.

"Well Grayson, this will be the last day I ever see you. Any last words?" Ikumi asks.

"No need, we can talk all the time as club members." Andy said taking out his iPod and scrolling through songs when they heard muttering.

Looking up they saw Erina walking into her private booth.

"No way!" Yuki gasps.

"Why would an Elite 10 attend a small scale Shokugeki?" Marui asks.

"It's because Ikumi is one of Erina's best." Shun said.

"Is that the only reason?" Ryoko asks.

Erina looks down at Andy who glares right back at her showing no fear.

'Get ready to lose Andrew. I look forward to seeing the look on your stupid face when this over.' Erina thought.

"Alright contestants, to your stations! Let the Shokugeki begin!" Urara declared as Andy and Ikumi walked to their stations.

"Hey transfer student. Let me show you the most amazing ingredient you'll ever see in your life." Ikumi said gesturing to a giant piece of A5 beef.

Andy turned his head and saw her swinging her cleaver and jumping around the meat slashing the tendons and creating a beautiful chunk of meat to cook.

"So folks what will Andy use to face off against A5 beef?" Urara asks as Andy reached into his cooler and pulled out basic sirloin steaks that you can find at any supermarket.

"You're kidding? You plan to use that to beat me? Why don't you go back up now? Save yourself the embarrassment." Ikumi mocks.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk way too much for a chef?" Andy asks causing her to growl.

"What was that?" Ikumi glares.

"I let my food do the talking. That was a cute dance you did there but let me show you how it's done." Andy grins putting on his headphones and clicking a song to play.

**(Play Hey Driver by Lucky Boys Confusion)**

Exploding into action, everyone looked at Andy with surprised looks on their faces as he danced around the kitchen at an amazing speed prepping Chinese broccoli, edamame, carrots, green onions, corn starch, garlic, ginger, oyster sauce, soy sauce, butter and rice.

**Sparks fly, I hit the ground running**

**Thumb in the air on the side of the road**

**Good work, never comes easy**

**Hey driver to the top of the world**

**Threw my life over my, my shoulder with confidence**

**And here I come**

**Westbound leave the motor running**

**Cause I'm on the run**

**In this crowded world**

**I'll be high waiting when the last train comes**

**Dark skies, I feel my heels burning**

**False high 'til the end of the road**

**No doubt I've got a lot of learning**

**Hey Driver to the top of the world**

"What the heck is that guy doing?" One student asks.

"He's dancing?" Another said.

"This is a Shokugeki not a dance-off! What the hell is wrong with him?!" A female student said.

Ikumi looks over and saw Andy cut his meat into thin strips before drenching them in his sauce and corn starch.

"What is he doing? Is he mocking me?" Ikumi asks as he puts his meat down in the wok and almost instantly the smell and sensation caused Ikumi to moan and get weak in the knees. "What is he trying to pull?" She asks before getting back to cooking.

"I think it's pretty amazing what Andy is doing." Soma said getting the others attention.

"What do you mean?" Sato asks.

"Look at him? What do you?" Soma points and they all saw him dancing around and smiling as he cooked.

"He's smiling." Ryoko realized.

"Wait are you saying even with all this? With his expulsion on the line he's found a way to have fun?!" Yuki gasps.

"I could never do that." Megumi said amazed as they entered the final minute and Andy and Ikumi were making the final preparations to their dishes.

"And done!" Urara declared as a bell rang signaling cooking time was up.

**(Song End)**

Turning off his song, Andy reached up and took off his headphones. "Phew that was a rush." Andy smiles.

"What was that?" Ikumi asks looking to him. "You trying to make yourself look like an idiot?"

"You call it that, I call it having fun." Andy shrugs.

"We will now begin the judging. Ikumi will go first." Urara said as Ikumi walked up with her don that had the beef cut in the shape of a rose.

"Mine is a Roast Don made with A5 wagyu beef." Ikumi said as the audience cheered.

At the judges table were three people. Yoshiki Bito, a Wagyu critic. Shigeno Kuraki, the president of a traditional Japanese restaurant chain and Katsunori Okamoto, the TV producer of a famous cooking show.

As all of them took a bite Shigeno let out a moan of delight. "It's so good it's paralyzing."

"This meat is amazing and look at all the angles it's cooked. It's perfect." Yoshiki said.

"And it's not just the meat that's amazing. This garlic rice sautéed in beef fat and butter is exquisite. I could eat three bowls of the rice alone. This dish is amazing, even seductive!" Katsunori said causing the audience to cheer.

Up in her booth, Erina looked down at Andy and smirks. 'Let's see you dance your way out of this one.'

"This isn't good. Ikumi's already got the crowd on her side." Kanichi said.

"And now it's time for Andrew's dish. What is your dish called?" Urara asks looking to Andy.

"The Broccoli Beef Don." Andy said not impressing anyone with that stunt.

"Broccoli Beef? The Western take on Chinese food? How is that supposed to measure up to what we just ate?" Yoshiki asks.

"Agreed, I'd rather just go home while I can still taste the A5 Beef." Katsunori laughs when Andy puts down his don to reveal delicious strips of meat, with Chinese broccoli, drizzled with a delicious looking sauce over a vegetable fried rice that instantly shut them both up.

"Well it looks much better than it sounds." Yoshiki said as they all took a bite but what surprised everyone was that their moaning reactions to it.

"This is amazing." Shigeno said as she ate the meat. "The corn starch he covered the meat in allowed it to be cooked to the perfect temperature and keep the juices of the sauce intact."

"Rather than normal broccoli, Chinese Broccoli offers a bitter taste and using the soy and oyster sauce it mixed with the ginger to create a taste that you can't stop eating." Yoshiki said eating a whole piece of broccoli.

"And this vegetable fried rice uses the edamame, green onions, carrots and butter to absorb all the juices and hold it together making every single bite as amazing as the last!" Katsunori said blowing the audience away.

"This doesn't make sense. How could all this beat my A5 meat?" Ikumi asks as they finished all of Andy's food.

"Take a look at your plate." Andy points and she gasps.

"There's still more than half my garlic rice leftover." Ikumi realized.

"You only put time and effort into one part of your dish. Don RS tells us you have to put focus into all the parts of your dish. It doesn't matter how much money you spend on a dish if the customer doesn't finish it." Andy said.

"Shut up! You expect me to believe that you won with your cheap ingredients and having fun?!" Ikumi asks.

"If you don't believe me have a taste." Andy said holding up a don for her to eat. "Like I said earlier. I let my food do the talking."

Ikumi reaches out and takes it. When she took a bite, her eyes widen as she moans seeing a food fantasy.

She finds herself in a ballroom and she was in the back while everyone else was having a good time.

"Be strong Ikumi, that's all you need to think about." A voice said when she suddenly heard laugher and cheering.

Walking to the center she saw Andy dancing around as if he was cooking causing everyone to smile.

When he saw her Andy held his hand out and took her onto the dance floor with him and as he spun her around everyone even her smiled at how fun they looked.

Zooming out of the fantasy, Ikumi looks to Andy and a few tears ran down her eyes. 'It's like he's telling me to be myself and have fun.' Ikumi thought.

Casting their vote Andy won the whole Shokugeki 3 to 0.

"And the winner is Andrew Grayson!" Urara said as the Polar Star Dormmates burst into cheers.

Andy looks up to Erina and saw her looking down at him. Smirking Andy gives her the middle finger causing her to growl red with anger.

"Have Ikumi give back the kitchen we've been providing for her." Erina said storming out.

"As you wish." Hisako said.

"Well Nikumi, let me be the first to welcome you to Don RS." Andy said holding out a hand for her.

"Who do you think you are?! How dare you call me by that nickname!" Ikumi snaps.

"Why not? It's kinda cute. Meat means Niku which is the first letters of your name." Andy points out.

"H-Huh?" Ikumi blushes hearing this.

"I think you and I will really get along well. Maybe I can even show you how to have fun, Nikumi." Andy smiles causing her heart to race hearing this.

"S-Shut up! Don't say things like that!" Ikumi said running off.

"Hey Andy." Kaichi said walking up to him. "Thank you for all you've done. You truly are the Don of Dons."

"Thanks but Western cooking is my thing. I still have a ways to go, but maybe you can for now just stick with me as a Club member?" Andy suggests.

"Deal. Welcome to Don RS." Kaichi said as they shook hands.

"Man, Andy's already off to quite a start. I need a challenge too." Soma smiles.

* * *

The next day, Andy was walking down the path of the Polar Star Dorm when he saw Erina standing across from him.

"I thought I felt the temperature drop." Andy said.

"You took one of my best and made her a simple Don cook." Erina glares.

"You mean one of your lackeys?" Andy said crossing his arms.

"Do you intend to cause trouble for me throughout your whole time here?" Erina asks.

"No…I'm hoping eventually you'll clean up your act." Andy said causing her to growl.

"How dare you talk to me like you're my equal! I am—"

"Blah blah blah big deal, I get it. You need a new thing spoiled brat." Andy said ignoring her.

"Why do you intend to get in my way?' Erina asks.

"Because you walk around making hardly any effort and acting like the world just owes you something. Listen Erina, until you stop acting like a spoiled brat, I am gonna fight you every step of the way." Andy glares looking her in the eyes.

"Well then prepare for battle because I never back down from a fight." Erina glares back.

"Are you two gonna kiss or what?" Fumio calls out getting their attention.

"What?!" Both of them look to Fumio and then to each other.

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last man on Earth!" Erina said.

"Finally, something we can agree on! I pity the guy who ends up being your boyfriend!" Andy said.

"Like you're ever gonna get a prize girlfriend yourself!" Erina snaps before they both took off in opposite directions.

"I give them a few weeks before they become a couple." Fumio smirks.


	6. Training Camp

**Chapter 6: Training Camp**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait I was watching the final season of the show and I got caught up in it. Thank you all for your support and being patient. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the Polar Star Dorm, Isshiki handed them a pamphlet for a big school assignment.

"Overnight training?" Soma said picking it up.

"So it's that time again?" Yuki asks.

"You guys done this before?" Andy asks.

"We did these in Elementary and Middle school. We go to the wilderness for a few days." Ryoko explains.

"Oh that doesn't sound so bad." Andy said when they noticed Megumi shivering in fear.

"What's wrong?" Soma asks.

"Because she knows this training camp is pure hell that we have to face to stay in Totsuki." Marui said.

"All first years are sent to the mountains and are forced to compete in brutal cooking tasks. If you don't pass, you'll be told to leave the academy immediately. They say it's in the spirit of friendship, but the truth is the spirit is of pain, torture and failure!" Yuki explains.

"It's not so bad, it's just Totsuki's competitive education. In the words of the principal, this is where the best of the best is revealed among us." Isshiki said.

"Didn't you go to that training camp? How did you survive?" Aoki asks.

"Very carefully. Even back then dozens of students were forced to leave and even expelled." Isshiki said.

"Expelled?" Sato said surprised.

"Apparently a few years ago, they got rid of more than half the students." Shun said causing Megumi to fall to the ground.

"Megumi!" Yuki gasps.

"It's been nice knowing you." Megumi sighs.

"MEGUMI!" Yuki sobs in horror.

"Hmm let's see, well we can bring cards or shogi, oh good news Andy you can bring your iPod." Soma said reading the pamphlet.

"Yes." Andy grins.

"Wait we barely even have any time to bathe." Soma said looking at the schedule.

"How can you be worried about bathing or your iPod? Did you not hear Megumi's dying words?" Yuki asks.

"If only half got through we just make sure we're all in that half." Soma said.

"I have faith in all of you. I know you all will come back." Isshiki smiles.

"Well I better make sure to pack my charger and load up my playlists." Andy smiles.

"We can do it!" Aoki said.

"Bring it on!" Marui said.

"We're gonna pass no matter what!" Yuki grins.

"Alright everyone, do your best." Isshiki said as all but Megumi cheered.

In Erina's office, she was looking at the same pamphlet.

"You leave in three days and the buses leave at 6:00 am." Hisako explained.

"Thank you Hisako, that will be all." Erina said.

Soon the next 3 days went by in a flash and the Polar Star Dorm members found themselves in front of dozens of shuttle buses.

"My stomach hurts." Megumi said getting nervous.

"We haven't even left yet." Andy said.

"Come on we can do this. Ready guys?" Soma asks.

"Oh yeah." Andy nods as they, Ikumi, Erina, Hisako and various other unique students boarded the buses as well.

* * *

After a few hours, they arrived at the super deluxe Totsuki Resort Hotel.

Getting off the buses all of them looked up in awe at the giant hotel.

"That's awesome!" Sato and Aoki said.

"This is where we'll be training?" Megumi said.

"This is as big some of the hotels back in New York." Andy whistles.

"This school is definitely for rich people. Do they own this hotel?" Soma asks.

"All the inns and hotels around here our owned by Totsuki." Shun said.

"That dozen shock me at all." Soma said with a shocked look on his face.

"I hear that a dozen other resorts are under the Totsuki resort brand, so a lot of former graduates are working as staff." Marui said.

"I hear one nights stay here is over 80,000 yen." Shun said shocking everyone.

"That's a whole month worth of rent!" Yuki gasps.

"Oh man that's practically 800 bucks back home." Andy said.

"I am not shocked at all." Soma said with an even more shocked looked.

"You sure look shocked." Megumi said.

"I am enjoy relaxing here." Yuki smiles.

"If you can survive the agenda." Shun said.

"Can't you let me have this?!" Yuki whines.

"I'm a realist." Shun said.

"Come one we gotta meet inside after we put out luggage in our rooms." Andy said.

Soon they were all gathered in the main room and there was a huge silence in the room.

"Oh man the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife." Andy said.

"Yeah everyone is on edge." Soma said.

"It's the calm before the storm." Ryoko said as Megumi started to shake.

Andy looked around before noticing Ikumi nearby. "Hey Nikumi." Andy calls out getting her attention.

"Uh h-hey Andy." Ikumi stutters with a blush on her face.

"It's good to see another familiar face here." Andy said.

"Uh Andy I don't really think you should call her by that nickname." Ryoko warns.

"Why not? I call her that all the time, she doesn't seem to mind." Andy said.

"Why on Earth would I agree?" Ikumi asks.

"Look it's the transfer students." A student mumbles.

"Yukihira and Grayson. Those two are going down." Another mumbles.

"Andy you and Soma better watch yourselves." Ikumi warns.

"Noted." Andy said.

"Uh why?" Soma asks clueless.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention." Looking to the front they saw Totsuki teacher Roland Chapelle walking up on stage. "I will explain the rules for this camp. You will spend 6 days and 5 nights here and you will face several food related challenges and your stamina. Any student who falls under the standard of the instructors will receive a failing grade and be sent back to the academy and then you will be asked to leave. Incidentally we have invited special guests to be the judges for these challenges."

"What kind of guests?" A student asks.

"Though they are incredibly busy they all managed to come. Please welcome the graduates of Totsuki Academy!" Chapelle announced surprising everyone as several adults walked in.

All the students looked in awe. If these people were able to graduate that means they were the best of the best.

Suddenly one sniffs the air, it was a man with pink hair and glasses points at Soma. This was Shinomiya Konjiro. "Excuse me. You in the ninth row from the front, the young man with the cut over his brow."

"Me?" Soma asks.

"No the one next to you." He said as the student pointed to himself. "Yes, you. You're expelled. You can go." He declared shocking everyone as he walked over. "Your hair products have a citrus scent to them that can mask the scent of your cooking. I know it's important to look good. If a chef looks frumpy the food loses appeal. But next time you should choose an unscented hair gel."

"What? I'm expelled for something like that?!" The student asks.

"Something like that can lose customers. Are you out to destroy my restaurant you little troll?" Shinomiya glares causing the boy to gulp in fear. "That'll be all."

"Whoa, that guy is scary." Andy gulps.

"Who was that?" Soma asks.

"That's Shinomiya Konjiro, he's the first Japanese chef to ever win France's Brousse-Poriet award." Marui said as they look at a woman with green hair and a man with long black hair. "And that's Italian Fuyumi Mizuhara and that's Sushi Chef, Hitoshi Sekimori."

"Amazing all of them are in cooking magazines almost every month." Megumi said when a man with a blonde hair came over to her, this was Donato Gotoda.

"I must have been put on this earth just to meet you." Gotoda said.

"Huh? What?" Megumi said confused.

"Oh stop it Gotoda." A woman with long brown hair said coming over to get him.

"Hinako." Gotoda said annoyed when she pushed past him to Megumi.

"I'm sorry that must've been very frightening to you. Though I must say you are very cute." Hinako said.

"Wow Megumi you're popular." Andy chuckles.

"Uh Hinako, Chapelle is glaring at us." Gotoda points out.

"Oh my." Hinako said as they made their way back when a man with a suit and shaved head stepped up.

"No way! That's him! He took the top spot in the Graduation exams. He turned down over 800 of the best restaurants all over the world for his current position. The Head of the Totsuki Resort Chain and board of directors, Dojima Gin!" Marui said freaking out.

"Welcome students to the Totsuki resort. All the chefs you see here are chef-owners. Masters of their domains. For the next 6 days here we're gonna be treating you like you were employees at our restaurants. Which means if anyone who does not perform to our liking is fired. Meaning you're expelled." Dojima declares. "You all know your groups but I should warn you that each group has one thing about them that is done differently than the others. I hope you can rise to the challenge."

"Different challenges?" Andy said confused.

"Well even though we're in different groups I wish you guys luck." Ryoko said.

"Best of luck guys." Andy said.

"We'll meet up later in Marui's." Soma said.

"No we won't!" Marui snaps.

As Soma and Megumi went to their group they didn't noticed two people looking at them.

One was a teenage boy with blonde hair and one was a bulky boy with spiky brown hair, these were Takumi and Isami Aldini.

* * *

In Andy's group he was looking around for an empty station as all the chefs had taken most of them.

"Ah there's one." Andy said walking over to it when Erina walks over at the same time.

"You again." Erina said.

"Oh great, Spoiled Brat again." Andy said.

"Nice to see you too Grayson. Try not to get in my way with your stupid movements." Erina said.

"It's called fun, a word you clearly don't know the meaning of." Andy said.

"Just stay out of my way." Erina said.

"Right back at ya." Andy said when Chef Shinomiya stepped in.

"Alright class shut up and listen." He said getting everyone's attention. "Now listen up because I'm only gonna say this once. Each training group has one certain change that separates them from the others and I'm gonna tell you yours. Granted this wasn't my idea but here it is." Shinomiya picked up a piece of paper. "The chef who you are sharing a station with will be your partner for the remainder of the Training Camp."

"What?!" Andy and Erina said in shock.

Both were about to say something when Shinomiya spoke up again.

"Chef Dojima believes cooperation in the kitchen is essential so if you have a problem with this, too bad. Either work together for the next 6 days or I can expel you both right now." He threatens.

Andy and Erina pause as they looked in horror to see they were stuck with literally the last person they ever would want to be a team.

'I knew I should have told Hisako to be in my group.' Erina thought.

'I'm stuck in a group where literally none of my friends are.' Andy thought.

'Of all the people in this entire school why did I have to get him/her?' They both thought.

"Both teams will make the same dish, herb roasted lamb with your choice of side. You must work together to prepare both dishes and have them ready for me to taste." Shinomiya said.

"I'll do the main course." Andy and Erina said at the same time before looking at each other.

"Uh why should you do the main course?" Erina asks.

"Because it's clearly the most important part." Andy said.

"Agreed which is why it should be done by the best chef in this team. Me." Erina said.

"Please, you're good grade wise but I have real world experience. I'm doing the main course." Andy said.

"When pigs fly." Erina said.

"You fly?" Andy asks causing her to growl.

"I hate you so much." Erina said.

"Right back at ya." Andy said.

"Hey!" Shinomiya said walking over. "Do you two mind, you're arguing like a married couple."

"We're not a couple!" Andy and Erina said with blushes on their faces.

"Whatever, get to work or I'll expel you both." Shinomiya said.

"Heads you do the main course, tails I do it." Andy said taking out a coin.

"Fine." Erina said as Andy flipped it and it came up heads. "Finally things are going my way." She smiles.

"Shut up and grab the lamb." Andy said taking out his iPod.

"What are you doing?" Erina asks.

"What's it look like? I gotta make sure we have a good side in case you blow it." Andy said.

"I'll show you." Erina growls grabbing a knife and getting to work.

**(Play Geronimo by Sheppard)**

'Well Yuki was right, this camp would be hell. Guess I better just jump in.' Andy thought.

Looking around he saw avocados, bacon, peanut oil, and seasonings.

**When I lost it**

**Yeah you held my hand**

**But I tossed it**

**Didn't understand**

**You were waiting**

**As I dove into the waterfall**

**So say Geronimo!**

**Say Geronimo!**

**Say Geronimo!**

**Say Geronimo!**

**Say Geronimo!**

**Say Geronimo!**

**Say Geronimo!**

Cutting the avocados into wedges Andy seasoned them with salt, pepper and jerk seasoning before wrapping them up in bacon and frying them in peanut oil.

Looking over Shinomiya saw Andy cooking in a dance like manner while Erina stole a few glances at him as she cooked showing an annoyed look on her face but what really got his attention was Erina tapping her foot to his music slightly causing him to smirk.

'Oh yeah, they like each other.' He laughs amused.

**(Song End)**

"Alright what you got?" Erina asks placing a beautiful rack of lamb down.

"Bacon avocado fries." Andy said putting the side down.

"Is that the best you could think of?" Erina asks.

"At least mine isn't as predicable as your lousy attitude spoiled brat." Andy said.

"Stop calling me that." Erina said.

"Then stop acting like one." Andy said.

Placing the finished dish in front of him, Shinomiya tastes it.

"Hmm you two pass." Shinomiya said.

"Yes." Andy smiles.

"Of course." Erina said.

"I have to say for two chefs who didn't even talk to each other the whole time your dishes actually work very well together." He said getting their attention.

Both chefs look at each other and even though they couldn't stand each other they did make a pretty decent dish together.

* * *

Back at the resort, Andy, Megumi and Soma met up with the rest of their dormmates.

"You guys made it!" Yuki smiles hugging Megumi.

"It wasn't easy but we did." Soma said.

"How about the others?" Megumi asks.

"Shun is looking into that." Ryoko said as Shun was a on the phone.

"We all made it." Shun said turning to them.

"Sweet, so uhm is he gonna be okay?" Andy asks pointing to Marui who was on the ground exhausted.

"Apparently he was doing a lot of running around in the mountains." Shun said.

"We had a similar challenge." Soma said turning to Andy. "And there's another chef out there who's like us."

"You don't say." Andy said interested.

"Takumi Aldini." Soma nods.

"So Andy what was your challenge?" Megumi asks.

"Ugh the worst. As it turns out I'm stuck as partners with the spoiled brat herself Erina for the rest of the trip." Andy groans.

"You know most guys would think that would be an honor." Yuki said.

"Yeah well not me. Most guys fall for that pretty face but I know she's rotten to the core." Andy said.

"Sorry Andy…wait. Did you just say Erina had a pretty face?" Yuki teases.

"I didn't mean it!" Andy said.

"Andy you catch more files with honey than vinegar. Maybe you should try being nice to her." Ryoko said.

"Nice to her? She's a heartless monster." Andy said.

"Yeah well you're paired with that monster for the 5 more days." Shun said.

"Sometimes I hate you guys." Andy sighs as they walked in.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted." Ryoko said.

"Me too, I can barely move." Megumi said.

"What are you talking about? It's dinner time. I've been waiting for this all day." Yuki said when Andy came to a stop and she bumps into him.

"Uh Yuki I don't think you'll be getting that dinner just yet." Andy points.

Looking inside they saw Chef Sekimori and a ton of muscular men who had to be body builders.

"You'll have some free time after you're done making dinner for these gentleman." Sekimori said.

"Who the heck are they?" Yuki asks.

"They're members of the Upper Arm's University Bodybuilding Club which is holding a training camp nearby, the football and wrestling clubs will also be joining." Sekimori said opening a lid to reveal a steak dinner with rice, salad and soup. "Tonight's meal is a Steak Dinner; you all need to make 50 servings each."

"50 servings?!" Various students gasps.

"Chef Sekimori what about our dinner?" Yuki asks.

"Once you make the 50 plates you are allowed to cook your own dinner." Sekimori said shocking her.

"What…but…I thought someone would cook for us." Yuki said.

"Not happening. While you are here you are also in charge of your own meals. Breakfast, lunch and dinner." Sekimori explains as Yuki had a look of horror on her face.

"Uh Yuki you okay?" Andy asks nervously.

"I think I can actually hear her heart breaking." Ryoko cringed.

"Finally any student who does not complete their dishes in an hour is expelled." Sekimori said.

"Oh boy I'm gonna need a dinner rush song for this one." Andy said putting on his headphones and scrolling quickly. "Perfect."

"And begin." Sekimori said clicking the timer just as Andy clicks his iPod.

**(Play We Will Rock You by Queen)**

Taking a deep breath, Andy rushed into the cooking areas as he and all his friends fought the dinner rush.

The hard part wasn't just making the dishes but Sekimori checked every single one of them for any errors and it didn't help that the bodybuilders always wanted more.

**We will, we will rock you**

**We will, we will rock you**

**Buddy, you're a young man, hard man**

**Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday**

**You got blood on your face, you big disgrace**

**Waving your banner all over the place**

**We will, we will rock you, sing it!**

**We will, we will rock you, yeah**

Nearby Ikumi looked over at Andy who was moving at a fierce and quick speed very different from when she faced him.

'He could move like that the whole time? Amazing. He's not only a great cook but he's adaptable too.' Ikumi thought amazed.

Serving plate after plate, Andy kept up his pace. Thanks to all his experience in a restaurant, Andy, Soma and Takumi were handling themselves very well.

**(Song End)**

"Done!" Andy and Erina said holding out their final plate at the same time.

"Very good you two. That's 50 portions each. You both pass." Sekimori said.

As Erina and Andy glared at each other Andy took off his headphones.

"May I have a word with you?" Andy asks.

"No you may not." Erina said.

"Yeah well too bad." Andy said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room.

"Hey let me go! You cannot treat someone of my caliber like this!" Erina yells.

"Oh shut up!" Andy said.

"Those two are clearly in love." Sekimori said before going back to judging.

Down the hall, Andy pulled Erina into an empty practice kitchen.

"Unhand me this instant!" Erina said breaking free. "How dare you lay a hand on the heir—"

"The Nakiri family. Yeah I know. Just shut up for one goddamn minute already." Andy interrupts. "Look Erina, we have five days left of this nightmare and unfortunately you and I are stuck working together for the whole duration. So if you actually want to make it through this you'll listen to my me."

"I'd rather be expelled than listen to you." Erina said.

"Oh really? Erina Nakiri, the heir to the biggest food empire in Japan expelled from Totsuki during her first year. Yeah that won't hurt your reputation at all." Andy said sarcastically causing her to growl.

"Fine what do you suggest?" Erina asks.

"You and I will have a little cook off. We will make the same dish and we will both taste them. If your dish is better than mine, I'll listen to everything you ask for the rest of the trip." Andy offers.

"How about the rest of the year?" Erina smirks.

"Don't push it bitch." Andy glares.

Narrowing her eyes. "Okay and say by some miracle your dish is better. What happens then?" Erina asks.

"Then you'll be cooking my way for the rest of the trip and I mean everything I do." Andy said.

"You mean I have to dance around like an idiot while I cook?" Erina asks.

"Wow you're smarter than you look." Andy said.

"Alright Grayson, one dish. I'll even let you pick it." Erina said.

"Alright since, let's settle for a classic American comfort food, Chili." Andy said causing Erina to chuckle.

"More like peasant comfort food. I'll go first." Erina said

"Knock yourself out. Let's go with 30 minutes each." Andy said sitting down as Erina looks around.

"Be ready to ready to fall in line." Erina said as she started slicing vegetables before taking out meat and threw it into a large pot and adding various beans and spices.

As Andy watched her cook, he couldn't help be a little impressed as she was entirely focused on her dish.

'Wow, guess she really did earn her spot.' Andy thought when the timer went off. "Times up."

Smirking Erina ladled her chili into a bowl.

"I present Nakiri Shut Up Chili." Erina smirks handing him a spoon.

Taking it Andy grabbed a spponful and when he ate it he moaned softly.

"I used sour cream along with ground sirloin to add a strong bitter taste as well as black and kidney beans and smoked paprika to give a kick." Erina said.

'The flavor is so strong and spicy. It's like a fiesta in my mouth." In Andy's food fantasy he was at a block party and dancing in front of him in a red dress was Erina.

"What do you think of me now Grayson?" Erina smirks getting in his face.

"I think you should take a seat because now it's my turn." Andy said standing up.

Taking out his iPod Andy scrolled through his songs.

"There's no way you can beat me. I'm one of the best." Erina said.

"In your world Erina, but I think it's time someone brought you out of your bubble." Andy said clicking play.

**(Play Castle On the Hill by Ed Sheeran)**

Looking around Andy saw all the ingredients he needed and got to work.

Cooking ground turkey, Andy added smoked paprika, cumin, instant hot chocolate.

**I was younger then, take me back to when I**

**Found my heart and broke it here**

**Made friends and lost them through the years**

**And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown**

**But I can't wait to go home**

**I'm on my way**

**Driving at 90 down those country lanes**

**Singing to "Tiny Dancer"**

**And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real**

**We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill**

As he danced around the kitchen, Erina scoffs.

"He looks so ridiculous. I mean he's dancing while cooking. Focus on one or the other." Erina said before noticing the smile on his face. "He does look like he's having fun."

Chopping up some onions and garlic Andy adds liquid smoke and when the aroma hit the chili pot Erina moans softly.

'What is wrong with me? It's the entrance exams all over again. Why do I keep letting him get inside my head?' Erina thought when she saw Andy really get into it.

Putting the final touches on his bowl Andy hands it to her.

**(Song End)**

"Alright taste your dish first." Andy said taking off his headphones.

"Gladly." Erina takes a spoonful of her chili and sighs. "Perfect."

"Now taste my Turkey Chili." Andy said pushing his bowl towards her.

"Very well." Erina took a bite of his but when she did her eyes widen as she moaned.

"I used Ground Turkey because it's not very greasy and used the liquid smoke to add a smoky BBQ taste to it as well as Smoked Paprika, Cumin and Cayenne Pepper." Andy explains.

"But it's not that spicy, what did you use to cut through all that spice?" Erina asks.

"This." Andy takes out a pack of instant hot chocolate mix. "The strong sweetness of the chocolate cuts through the spice and adds a nice sweet flavor to it."

"This taste, the sensation. It's like another world." Erina moans as she finds herself in her food fantasy where was on a castle on a hill with a big party right below her where she saw Andy down below and when he looks at her the aroma and sensation drove her nuts.

Every part of Erina was screaming to stay inside, but she the fun and happiness she just couldn't take it.

Running to the door she pushes it open and sees Andy's hand for her.

Zooming out Erina pants before looking up at him.

"Time to step outside your comfort zone Erina, what do you say?" Andy asks holding out his hand.

"You win." Erina said shaking his hand.

"Alright, come back here in an hour and put on some loose-fitting clothes." Andy said.

"Excuse me?" Erina asks.

"You can cook, but you gotta be able to match my movements too. Go back to your room, give your friend Hisako the night off or something and meet me back here in an hour. Get ready Erina, because I'm gonna teach you something about cooking that I bet no one has ever tried to teach you." Andy declared.


End file.
